


Poison

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stared at the room, dusty, dark, and damp, just like all the other deserted labs that they had found that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

John stared at the room, dusty, dark, and damp, just like all the other deserted labs that they had found that day. Rodney insisted that they needed to check out as many as they could for possible paperweights, healing devices and implements of mass destruction or some other such things. He walked over to the other side of the room while Rodney tapped away at a console.   
  
He ran his fingers gently over the counter-top, leaving a shiny trail of dust-free blue-grey metal in his wake. A sharp prick and a slow throb of pain told him something had pricked his finger, he held it up and watched as a spot of blood dribbled down to catch in his palm.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Rodney looked up from his work distractedly, "Did you say something, Colonel?" he was still feverishly tapping away, eyes flicking from the screen in front of him then back to John.  
  
"I said, 'Ow'," came the frustrated reply.  
  
John watched as Rodney seemed to process what he had said, but it was hard as Rodney's face started to distort, the room started spinning and he noticed idly that his finger, now tingly, was bleeding quite a lot, and it was now running down his arm and dripping off his elbow into a small puddle on the floor.  
  
Apart from the smell of blood there was something else, something chemical, _poison_ John's fuzzy mind supplied and just before the world went black he looked up and saw the expression of shock-horror on Rodney's face.


End file.
